


Shop Till You Drop

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it illegal to have sex in a changing room? </p>
<p>It's not if you don't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Till You Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this piece! Had the idea for a while but never finished it.

"Let's not get a head of ourselves now, Arryn." Barbara playfully bumped into the raven haired girl with her shoulder as they strolled through the mall's clothing department. 

Racks of shirts and display tables full of jeans covered the floor. When Barbara had first seen it, her exact words were, "Whoa! They form an _attire_ labyrinth." 

As they grazed their way through the maze, occasionally stopping to look gaze at scarves and jackets, the blonde picked up on Arryn's sour mood. Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe she was just having an odd day. But Barbara would change that. With puns of course. 

"Turn that frown upside down, Arrbear! Give it time and _textile_ bet you be purely e _static_!" Sometimes her infectious perky mood could cure any of Arryn's ailments, emotional or mental. Sometimes even physical to prove laughter was the best medicine. 

But instead of giving a playful roll of the eyes and a sporting giggle, she glared at Barbara. And not a friendly one, either. 

But that didn't deter the blonde, no it only succeeded in encouraging her further, in fact. 

"I think you'll be grateful I _tagged_ along!" The Canadian added with a wide smirk, hand snatching the raven haired girl's wrist. A lightbulb lit up in Barbara's head. "Ideeea~!" Her chirpy sing-songy voice most certainly did not help Arryn's raging headache - which she refused to announce to the blonde for multiple reasons. 

"Where are we-?" She yapped as tugged along the floor, Barbara pausing to snag a few shirts from their hangers before continuing her trek to the changing room. Arryn sighed as she caught her gist. "Barb, honey, I really prefer we just-," 

The blonde glanced back with an unamused expression. "You prefer we what? Slump around the mall all day bored out of our minds? I don't think so. We're getting you dressed in something real pretty - something you _won't_ return the day after you purchased it." Barbara scolded the Texan, Arryn blushing a little at being caught. She did have that horrible habit. 

Arryn knew resistance was futile and gave a lazy nod, deciding to follow through with the blonde's plan. "Fine. Let's get this over with, Dunkelman." 

Barbara's smile returned as she gave Arryn's cheek a quick peck. Her hand slipped below her wrist to instead let her fingers harmoniously intertwine the other girl's. That seemed to help improve the raven haired girl's _attitude_ , even if her headache hadn't subsided. 

"I can't wait to see you in some of these! You'll look so precious!" Barbara squeed at the thought. She approached the desk to the changing rooms, glanced down at the stack in her hand, and told the woman five. 

She gave her a red card and sent her on her way, Barbara merrily skipping with Arryn in tow. 

"It looks like the third one is open," the Texan commented, pointing towards an ajar door to a room. Barbara nodded and took them inside, closing the door behind them and sliding the chrome hatch across. 

"Aw sweet! A place to ourselves!" Barbara said with movement of her eyebrows. 

Her heart glowed as she saw Arryn truly smile. "People may not be able to _see_ in here but we still don't have total privacy, Babs. They can _hear_ us." Arryn's left hand gripped Barbara's hip while her right rested on her shoulder. The raven haired girl gave the blonde's neck a slow and sensual kiss, one that sent shivers throughout the Canadian's body. 

"F-fuck. . .doing that isn't helping, Texas. . ." Barbara whispered, eyes fluttering in bliss. 

Arryn smiled. "Maybe not. But I get a kick out of you melting like putty in my hands. Makes it fun to _mold_ you." She teased, left hand squeezing the blonde's hip and sliding down her pants. Instead of moving towards the front where Barbara would've wanted her to, Arryn's palm brushed against the curves of her backside before resurfacing once more. 

"Oh I hate you." Barbara quietly growled, blue eyes narrowing. 

“Your idea.” Arryn reminded. 

“You were the one to tell me we’d have to be quiet.” The Canadian’s hissed back. The diabolical menace that had her coiled around her finger laughed. 

“Guess you better hope you have self-control then. You can be quite _vocal_ during our love making.” The younger girl tormented. “Don’t want to be banned for having some fun, right? I like their clothes. . .good prices. Shame that’d all go away because _someone_ couldn’t keep silent while we played.” As she spoke, Arryn had lifted her feet to appear taller. Her lips grazed past Barbara’s ear lobe as she murmured into her ear and her hips gently slid up and down against the blonde’s lower half. 

Barbara gasped, biting her lip to subdue any more pleasured noises. 

It wasn’t until Arryn had removed herself from her and turned around to start getting changed could she start speaking again. 

“Y-your mood changed quickly. What happened to the grumpy gal who wanted to lurk like a depressed emo?” Barbara asked, trying to fully compose herself after that. . .stimulating attack against her pride. She wouldn’t allow the Texan to control her so easily. 

“Ah you know. . .sexy blondes can do that to you,” Arryn quipped, glancing back at Barbara with half-lidded eyes and a sly smirk. “Won’t you be a dear and help me undress?” She winked. 

If the wink hadn’t been enough to send her heart fluttering, it pounded now at the suggestion. So much for not being controlled by Arryn. 

Barbara dopily complied, shaking hands grabbing the hem of Arryn’s shirt. The Texan stretched, hands in the air, as the blonde slowly lifted the piece of clothing off of the woman’s gorgeous form. Her breath hitched as she saw the black lace and clasp of raven haired girl’s bra. 

As the shirt finally hit the floor, Arryn said, “I hope you’ll be able to put a shirt on faster than you can take it off.” She paid no mind to the practically drooling Barbara as she plucked a floral shirt from its hanger. “Tsk tsk. I thought you’d be able to hold up better than that, my dear. Apparently I’m your Achilles _heel_.” 

“Oh fuck. . .she’s hot and she makes puns, too? A fucking catch.” The blonde said as she assisted Arryn in getting her arms through the sleeves. As a sense of revenge, as Barbara pulled the shirt down, she made sure to cup the woman’s breasts and drag one fingernail down her stomach to her belly button. 

Arryn gave a wave of “nnn”s as she was briefly brought to the reality that her girlfriend could fuck with her just as much as she could with her. She blinked and glared at Barbara, stepping back once the shirt was on. 

The lust-filled air thinned as Barbara’s heart swelled at the sight of Arryn – hand on hip – smiling at her. The shirt looked fabulous, sure, but it no way near compared to the beauty that was Arryn Zech. 

She squeaked and joyfully clapped her hands. Barbara leaned forward, right hand caressing the girl’s cheek as she pulled her into a kiss. 

The raven haired woman squealed into the liplock, nose bumping against Barbara’s awkwardly. It reminded them of their first kiss: an embarrassing smooch in the hallway to Arryn’s apartment. They were so giddy yet tense that the first kiss that was supposed to be romantic and perfect in every aspect became a jittery mess of lips, nose bumps, and uncomfortable placement of hands. 

Yet, as they recalled the day, they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

They broke apart, sighing in content as foreheads pressed against each other. 

“Mmm. . .it’s times like those that make me realize how lucky I am. And how hopelessly in love I am with you.” Barbara confessed earnestly, happiness coursing through both of their veins as words were spoken. 

“Times like that? Not the candlelit dinners or the wonderful sex that ensues afterwards?” Arryn joked, placing a kiss under Barbara’s chin. 

Barbara's chest rumbled as she quietly chuckled. "Mmm those do help." 

The raven haired girl grinned mischievously as she asked, "Would they help right now?" 

"What do you have in mind?" Barbara asked cautiously, even though she was burning inside to know. Arryn may have control over their sex life - which the blonde was actually okay with - but she didn't want to be that fool she was a few moments ago when she undressed. 

"I'm thinking," Arryn started taking a few steps back, hands gripping Barbara's shirt. She quickly spun them around and gave the blonde a gentle shove, pushing her onto the bench at the end of the room. Barbara gulped and Arryn knew she was doing it right. "I give you a show." 

"A show?" Barbara's head tilting slightly. The Texan face palmed internally. When did her girlfriend become so dense? 

"A strip show." Arryn set herself down in the Canadian's lap, draping her arms over her shoulders. Her hands toyed with the golden tresses, fingers delightedly running free. As Barbara tried to sneak a kiss, Arryn shook her head, the now dejected woman frowning. "Oh don't give me that. I didn't say you could touch." 

Her expression changed to a flabbergasted eyebrow furrow. 

"You giving me a lap dance but I can't touch you?" 

"Exactly. The only way you'll be 'getting off' is if you touch yourself." 

"Wait, you're not even going to help? You're just going to pleasure my eyes and that's it?" She received a nod in response. "No way! I'm not going to jack off in front of my girlfriend!" 

Barbara and Arryn immediately blushed at the volume of her voice, praying no one heard them. If someone did, they chose not to say anything. 

"Well you better make up your mind, then, or this trip will be very boring for you." The Texan's teasing and sultry voice didn't help Barbara's libido. Her hand left the blonde's mane and cupped her cheek. Her thumb ran against her lower lip. "This'll be a much more pleasant time than teen Barbara testing the waters under the covers of her bed." 

Said woman flushed a crimson at be called out. "S-shut up! I-I was fourteen, okay?" 

Arryn's eyes widened in surprise. She had said it as a joke. She always assumed Barbara had touched herself before - Arryn had an embarrassing experience of her own she'd rather take to her grave than share with her lover - but to hear confirmation that she had was a bit of a shock. 

"Oh so young Barbara's naughtier than I first thought?" The Texan smirked and kissed her on the lips quickly. She removed herself from the blonde and repositioned herself. Despite yelling avid negatives the Canadian complied and opened her legs wide so Arryn could sit between her thighs. She hooked her legs around Barbara's hips. 

"Are you ready?" Before waiting for a response, Arryn removed and discarded the shirt Barbara had helped her put on. She felt evilly good when the blonde had to strain from touching the undressing goddess before her. Once Arryn realized Barbara was only watching instead of acting, she teased, "You can begin _any time_." 

The woman growled at her but eventually caved in and ashamedly slipped a hand inside her pants. 

Barbara bit her lip as her finger pressed against the fabric of her panties which were growing increasingly damp as she witnessed the stripping. 

As Arryn reached back to unclasp her bra, Barbara snaked her middle finger into underwear. It had been sometime since she felt herself and it almost felt wrong. It certainly was embarrassing and awkward as Arryn's hawk like eyes dug into her. 

When the bra hit the floor, freeing Arryn's breasts, Barbara's index finger finally entered her folds. 

She blushed heavily as Arryn's eyes were glued to her hand that had disappeared into her pants. "Um. . ." She said awkwardly, hoping to direct her attention elsewhere. 

"Oh!" Arryn's cheeks lit up before she slid off the bench to remove her pants. Keeping only her panties, Arryn returned to her seat on Barbara's lap. 

The Texan stretched and leaned forward teasingly, giving the blonde an excellent view of her cleavage. Yet, she couldn't touch them with her mouth or hands. 

When the raven haired girl started to grind against Barbara, the woman felt her finger grow wetter. She plunged it further inside, containing the groans that wanted to escape. 

Arryn's warm breath tickled her neck, the girl going against her word as she gave the flesh a nip. The nip became a bite and soon Arryn's tongue was involved. The hickey-in-progress sped Barbara's masturbation as the blonde's middle finger traveled further inside her cavern as well. 

The Texan pulled back to grab the Canadian's other hand. 

"Sitting idly by? Tsk tsk." She opened her palm - Barbara too weak to fight - and placed her hand over her bosom. 

Catching her drift, the blonde gave it a playful squeeze, a whimper escaping her lips. 

"There's too many layers for you too truly feel that, Barbara." Arryn slid her hand underneath her shirt, guiding it past the cup of her bra. The raven haired girl smiled and whispered in her lover's ear, "There you go." 

Arryn returned to humping the blonde's thigh, Barbara quite flustered at what was happening around her. This was not at all like traditional sex. 

As her eyes were given the utmost pleasure of her girlfriend's naked form against her, Barbara's fingers began pumping in and out of her womanhood. All the while her other hand squeezed her mounds and rubbed her nipples. 

Imagining it was Arryn who was fingering her further succeeded in weakening the blonde. She soon succumbed to the delightful mirage, breathy mewls and low moans spilling from her mouth. 

Whether it was in her imagination or not, Barbara swore she heard Arryn say, "Oh god that's hot." 

Warmth brewed in the Texan's loins as the satisfied noises reached her ears. Barbara would've picked up on the heat growing on her thigh radiating from Arryn's womanhood had it not been for her current wild, confused, and unbelievably pleasured state. 

Currently, in the Canadian's mind, Arryn was purring into her neck while her left hand massaged her boob and right entered her cavern. And, oh man, the way she got her going. 

Barbara threw her head back, a guttural groan escaping her as her thumb rubbed against her clit. 

"Oh f-f-fuuu oh fuck. . ." The blonde heaved. 

Arryn bit her lip and felt under her nose to make sure there was no blood. 

Her girlfriend in lingerie may top the list of the sexiest things but seeing her close to climax was right behind. 

To assist in the torturous bliss, Arryn decided to place another hickey around Barbara's neck, this time further down. Near the collarbone her lips teased the skin before giving it a hard bite. 

The Canadian let out a sudden startled yelp both in thrill and minor pain. 

With a mix of the oral assault on her shoulders and the ministrations her digits were performing, Barbara quickly climaxed. 

It took all her power not to moan and shout but she tried her hardest to keep them in. They came out as strangled squeals. 

Arryn smiled as she pulled back but not before giving the red sore she created a gentle kiss. 

Barbara struggled to labor her breathing, pulling her hand from her pants and removing her hand from her breast. 

The Texan smirked as she took the blonde's wrist and licked the delicious juices from Barbara's fingers. 

Barbara gave her girlfriend a tired laugh. "Don't tempt me, Zech." 

Arryn pecked the top of her fingers and engulfed her goof in a hug. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Barbara responded. 

"Even though I made you jack off in front of me?" 

Barbara could not maintain a straight face as she said, "Even though you made me jack off in front of you."


End file.
